Dr. Bailey-Wilson has been collaborating with Drs. Trent and Carpten of Tranlational Genomics, Drs. Cristina Leske and Barbara Nemesure of State University of New York at Stony Brook and Drs. Anselm Hennis and Lyndon Waterman of the University of the West Indies, in Barbados, on a study of the genetic epidemiology of prostate cancer and breast cancer in Barbados. These cancers occur at very high rates in the Barbadian population. Dr. Hennis' joint appointments in New York and Barbados have expedited this proposed study. Large case-control and family studies are planned.. Questionnaires, study protocols and consent forms have been developed and are currently being used in a pilot study in Barbados, funded by a contract from NHGRI. This pilot data collection phase is expected to last for several years, to be followed by the very large study. Dr. Bailey-Wilson is now the Project Officer for the data collection pilot study contract.